


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°59 : « Incorrect Marvel Quotes (#2) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [59]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, UA, Univers alternatif, Vormir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Scène alternative où Red Skull interrompt la dispute entre Clint et Natasha sur Vormir.





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°59 : « Incorrect Marvel Quotes (#2) »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
Suggestion de musique : « Edge Of Revolution » de Nickelback
> 
> Remarque : Pourquoi est-ce que la scène ne s'est pas déroulée comme çaaaaa ?

**Clint :** L'un de nous deux doit se sacrifier pour récupérer cette Pierre de l'Âme. Ce sera moi.

**Natasha :** Ne sois pas stupide, tu as une famille à retrouver. Ce sera moi !

**Clint :** Non, moi !

**Natasha :** Non, MOI !

_* bagarre physique *_

**Crâne Rouge :** Ce n'est pas que vos chamailleries me dérangent, mais à un moment il va falloir vous mettre d'accord, et rapidement ce serait bien, parce qu'en fait, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai un rencard au Burger King avec un séduisant Chitauri qui m'attend, là.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 97.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Schmidt, ce petit cachottier xD


End file.
